


Virus Detection Software is Very Important

by H3llF1re



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :), But it's kinda fluff oops, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, IDK how to tag stuff bro, It sort of looks like it's going one direction and then it switches sorry, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Sort Of, The most mild Noncon but putting a warning anyway, They are dumb and i like them, idiots to lovers, maybe ooc?, sort of size kink?, this was supposed to be just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 08:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3llF1re/pseuds/H3llF1re
Summary: Asahi Azumane is very tall, nervous, and succumbs easily to the will of others. He is not tech savvy. He does not know how to get the pop-up porn adds off his computer. He does not, somehow, remember this problem when his good friend asks for help studying.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	Virus Detection Software is Very Important

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick warning! It's super mild and only for a second, but there is a blip of noncon in this puppy. Just wanted to mention that for anyone who might need it! :) please enjoy

It was peer pressure, really, that caused this all to happen. Though for a while Asahi had wondered if it had been some sort of curse, if the big guy upstairs was ticked off about something. He had just wanted to watch a movie! The stupid thing had been out for a while, and everyone was raving about it- he kept getting crap from the team about not seeing it… just a little movie! That was it! Maybe he should have waited until it showed back up in lesser theaters, or bought a copy, or borrowed one from a friend! But no, he had to go and try to pirate the damn thing.

All those websites are sketchy, trying to get credit-card info, always having creepy ads for “hot singles in your area!” or erectile dysfunction pills. This one was something else, even clicking on the side scroller opened a separate window. Still, Asahi turned off his desk lamp and sat back in his chair as the opening sequence went by in about 360p. Somebody was yelling, the main actress had a brooding up-close shot of them making a stern face. This was the writing and cinematography everyone was going on about? It wasn’t even really that good… Asahi felt his eyes begin to droop and unplugged his laptop from its charger to move lazily over to his bed. Settling into the creaking mattress, he struggled to keep interest in the film. The acting was dull, the fight choreography wasn’t very dynamic, and the plot had so many holes! How did everyone like this movie so much? He swore watching elementary school club volleyball keep him more engaged. At least those kids were cute.

Asahi went from his eyelids sagging to holding his eyes closed for long periods of time, just listening to the flat delivery of the lines. It was dark, and his body was finally reaching peak warmth under the covers… he had watched most of it… it probably wouldn’t hurt to just go to bed now. Asahi- half asleep- moved the cursor to close out of the tab. Just as he clicked, though, the entire screen when blue. He perked up, frowning, as the rebooting symbol lit fluorescent light across his wall. Why was it restarting? Was it due for an update?

As soon as possible he logged back in and looked blankly at the desktop. Nothing seemed different, though it was honestly hard to tell when his computer updated. He opened and closed a few basic apps, nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary. Asahi began to relax again, it was probably just a weird little glitch; the laptop was like three or four years old at this point, and he was a bit clumsy with it. Just as he assured himself it was fine, his browser opened a window all by itself.

To a website Asahi could guarantee he does NOT frequent.

Naked people. So many naked people. Gasping and moaning. Asahi yelped and slammed at his keyboard to hit the mute button. It was some sort of preview… showing all the different shows you could watch with their service. Half-lidded eyes and spread legs, wide expanses of soft, perfect skin, dripping with sweat. At first Asahi thought it was just women, but then it showed a different clip… a young man, draped across his bed, stroking himself with his eyes screwed shut. Asahi scrambled to close the window, not wanting to meet eyes with the boy. He closed the window and shut the laptop, setting it on the floor and staring helplessly at his celling in the dark.

He wasn’t hard, but he could feel dull arousal in his stomach, and it made him blush and burry his face in his hands. It’s not that Asahi had never jerked off… he was a third year in high school for god’s sake, but he could never do porn. Just thinking about it, people in a well-lit room, being filmed, all the camera people, the actors always looking into the camera, it made him feel lightheaded and embarrassed. He knew people in pornos weren’t exactly shy… but… he couldn’t help it. He felt guilty and terrible for watching. If he had to he just did it in the dark, in his bed, with a blank mind. Just following what felt good.

He sighed and turned onto his side, feeling the heat begin to drizzle away. He wasn’t sure how bad this would be. He couldn’t exactly ask his parents for help with this, they’d probably take his laptop away. If he went to anyone in the club he’d never hear the end of it.

The worry numbed as Asahi’s eyes dropped peacefully closed. Whatever, he could deal with it later.

* * *

The next day, after dinner, he was starting his essay for his language arts class, due next week. He just had to get a draft done and turn it in this week for some extra credit, then he’d wait to do the final copy until the weekend. Asahi stared at the screen. He had written about 3 sentences. It was only Wednesday… did he have to do this tonight? He knew he should, but despite his own sense he couldn’t get himself to care. He laid his head down on his desk in front of the keyboard, and just started at the floor for a second.

Then he heard moaning.

Asahi jumped up so fast he hit his knees on his desk and yelped in pain. His vision blurred as his eyes teared up, but he could make out the same pop-up window for the website from earlier that week. He fumbled for the volume and track pad but froze as he locked eyes with the boy on the screen. The same boy from the preview video, but this time it was just a clip from his show. Asahi’s eyed widened in terror and his whole body tensed as he stared, frozen, as the camboy gasped and shook. The Boy had smooth, dark hair, soft pale skin, and warm brown eyes. Asahi curled in on himself. He already barely fit in his desk chair with his height and build, compressed into a tiny ball he just looked ridiculous. Bringing his hands to his face, Asahi peered through parted fingers as the boy touched himself. The boy looked straight at the camera, and Asahi closed his eyes, sweating.

When he looked again, the boy was-thank god- turned away with his eyes closed, his hips twitching into his own hand. Looking anywhere on the screen but the masturbating teenager, Asahi glanced at the bed he was spread out on. It wasn’t very big, man... it couldn’t have been bigger than…. Oh god. Asahi’s thighs pressed together as heat tingled down his spine. It had to be a twin, oh Jesus… he was so…. _Small_. Asahi lurched forward suddenly and closed the window, shaking.

He could barely think, he could barely breathe. Oh god, what was on his computer? He’d have to write his essay another time. His head felt like it was full of cotton fluff.

* * *

Every day, for the next two days, this happened. Always opening to the Preview page for the boy’s show. Always at night, when Asahi sat alone, drowning in shame, and just stared. He never clicked anything but the X at the top to close the window, and never watched long, he never jerked off either. He just, looked, tormented, with fear on his face, as this writhing expanse of pale skin and toned legs sent shivers through his body. It always felt like the pop-up would happen right when he had forgotten the last one, finally his mind clear of the images, and it would start all over. He was dying.

Asahi had to get up early for practice on Saturday. It was uneventful, honestly. Tanaka only took his shirt off twice, which is a good indicator. Still, even the dull repetition of hitting spikes over and over felt therapeutic, and when Asahi changed into his dry clothes at the end, he felt much better.

“Isn’t that bad Noya?” Asahi heard Hinata laugh. He glanced over at the two shorter players as he re-tied his bun. Hinata was tugging on his shirt as Nishinoya leaned against the locker with a smirk.

“Who cares!” The libero laughed, giving Hinata a slap on the back that made the first year wobble slightly. “It’s not like I’m as bad at studying as you or Kageyama! I’ve never failed a class!”

Hinata gave a weak smile. “How? Weren’t you suspended for a month…?”

“I’m about to teach you a valuable lesson! Watch your senpai closely!” Noya gave a triumphant grin and spun on his heels. “ASAHI!”

Asahi jumped and broke his hair tie in surprise. “Noya? What?”

“You took Pre-calc last year, yeah?” Noya sauntered towards him, a look Asahi had come to fear plastered on his face.

“Uh…”

“GREAT!” Noya beamed. “Help me study for the test!”

Asahi gave a pained smile at the second year, Noya was one of his best friends on the team, and he loved spending time with him, but he wasn’t doing too well right now. Plus, Asahi was a good student, but he wasn’t sure how well he’d act as a tutor. “When, uh, is the test?” Asahi asked, feeling a little guilty to be giving in so easily.

“Day after tomorrow!” Noya gave Asahi two enthusiastic thumbs up. “Bright and early Monday, a good student is always prepared in advance!”

“Noya… you have to give me more warning than that…!” Asahi sweated, rubbing the back of his neck.

Nishinoya’s face fell only for a second, and then the grin was back. “What, don’t tell me you’re busy! I need this grade!”

“… can we do Sunday?” Asahi was mostly thinking out loud to himself trying to picture what homework he had over the weekend.

“No, I can’t make tomorrow! It would have to be today!” Asahi grimaced thinking of the essay he had yet to edit for his language class, but the expectant and assured look on Noya’s face wore him down. Honestly, he’d probably procrastinate the thing until Sunday night anyway, this didn’t change much. Noya could kill him with that look, he swore. In games when moral was low, Noya’s confidence and support became the backbone of the team. Asahi had been the anchor dragging the team down once, he felt like he owed Nishinoya this one.

Asahi didn’t know how he could feel so small next to someone almost a foot shorter than him. It might be nice to have a friend over, settling into the routine of school and practice had kinda worn him out. He just sighed in resignation. “…fine.”

Noya spun again, back to Hinata, and gave him two thumbs up. Hinata had a look of pure astonishment and amazement on his face, completely unfitting for what Noya had achieved.

“I assume not too late so you can be at the optional practice tomorrow?” Asahi chuckled, packing away his sweaty clothes into his gym bag.

“Only optional for people who don’t want to be CHAMPIONS!” Hinata hollered, giving Noya a vigorous high five and running expectantly over to Asahi and hovering until he offered the first year his reluctant hand.

“So, yes?”

Noya put his hands on his hips. “You know it!”

“Okay, then.” Asahi smiled to himself, it was nice to have such high-energy people around. “On the walk there, we can practice a little to get a feel for how much you need. We can head straight to my place for the actually study session, my folks will be home late but I’m sure they won’t mind.”

“So serious and professional! Let me grab my stuff!” The Libero sang as he rushed over to his locker. “Then we can get this party started!”

“It’s just math…!” Asahi laughed, feeling his chest loosen a little. He turned back to the mirror and flattened his hair out. That hair-tie had been his spare, he needed to restock. He didn’t really mind having his hair down, but he preferred it up.

Yeah. He smiled as Noya enthusiastically waved goodbye to the remaining teammates who were staying to clean up. This would be good.

* * *

  
This… was not… good.

The good news was, Noya actually knew his stuff pretty well, gaging from the practice they’d done on the walk home. The bad news was, he had made up his own names for every term in the book and needed each to be described in detail to him before he understood what Asahi was asking.

Asahi had just gone to fix his hair. He wasn’t worried about leaving Noya alone in his room. Why should he be? He wasn’t worried about Noya absentmindedly saying something about an online textbook. That would be stupid. He _definitely_ wasn’t worried about seeing Noya out of the corner of his eye, climbing into his desk chair as Asahi walked towards the bathroom. All of those things were absolutely ridiculous stuff to worry about.

Nothing was more ridiculous, though, than seeing Noya on the floor of his bedroom on the verge of tears from laughing so hard as moans and wet smacks came from the computer.

Asahi shrieked, he thought he was gonna faint.

“Asahi I didn’t peg you as the type! Porn, left open on your computer? No password?” Noya was wiping tears from his eyes, propped up on the ground.

“I-It’s a virus!! I swear!” Asahi felt his soul leaving his body, his face impossibly hot.

Noya just laughed harder. “Yeah! And I’m doing _research_ for _school_ when my mom walks in on me!”

“Oh my god…” Asahi slid down his closed door, looking past his ceiling light, waiting to die.

“I mean a timid guy like you has to get his rocks off somehow!” Noya wheezed with every new shade Asahi’s face turned.

Asahi couldn’t lie, it’s not like he wasn’t a high school boy. It’s not like all the guys didn’t talk about it sometimes, Tanaka and Noya especially, Suga when the underclassmen weren’t around… But, Asahi just… couldn’t? It seemed so personal, and weird, weird to talk about. Asahi just wasn’t the kind of guy who could walk into the locker room and boast about the kickass porn he’d busted to the night prior. It was all just, so beyond him… and yet, here he was.

Oh lord, Noya would probably tell the guys about this. Oh no. Oh No. How could he look anyone on the team in the eyes again? Asahi _knew_ it wasn’t a big deal, he _knew_ they wouldn’t care but it was _him,_ so they’d tease him, and he’d turn red and they’d think it’s funny so they tease him _more_ and…

Asahi had to stop Noya from telling them. Yuu was a clown but he’d never take it too far, he’d understand. “Noya, hey, Noya please man don’t… uh..?”

Noya was standing up, he flipped off the overhead light and started shaking off his jacket, eyes glued to the screen. “Y’know, I wasn’t kidding about studying, but this ain’t a bad idea!”

“W-what? H-HEY NOW!” Asahi leapt up In the now dim light as he saw Noya taking his shirt off. “WHAT ARE YOU DO I N G!”

Noya flashed a cheeky grin. “What? My mom took my computer, you know my phone is shit, I haven’t had a decent jack in like a month!”

Asahi’s blush spread down his neck. “DON’T JUST SAY THAT!!!” His mouth gaped as Noya turned and flexed in Asahi’s full-length mirror, hanging by his closet, seeming unaware of the situation he was putting his friend in. Asahi wanted to do more. Say more. But his mind blanked when greeted with that much skin and that much implication.

“I thought your parents work late?” Noya asked offhandedly, still grinning and watching the mirror as he shimmied out of his joggers.

“THAT’S…! That’s… not the _problem_ …!” Asahi pleaded weakly, reaching out his hands as if to try and pull Noya’s pants back up but flinching away from the exposed skin. Noya was just in his black boxers now, looking way to proud to be half nude in his friend’s bedroom. When the ace reached out to him weakly, Nishinoya curved out of the way not unlike a cat avoiding being pet. Asahi was pretty sure he’d faint if he tried to catch Noya, so instead he turned toward the computer and dizzily tried to exit the pop-up.

“C’mon ‘Sahi!” Noya laughed, pushing Asahi away from the screen. Asahi could have _easily_ withstood it, but he crumpled away from the touch like wet paper. The Ace fell back onto his adjacent bed, propped up on his elbows, watching helplessly as Noya smirked at the screen, flipping through the different options for cam-shows.

“Ooo~ she’s my type! What do you think Asahi!” Noya turned the screen to him and Asahi looked up at the ceiling with a grimace. What could he do? He couldn’t look at Noya without thinking... bad, bad things. He couldn’t just leave. Could he? What if? Asahi felt something other than shame for the first time a solid five minutes. Perhaps hope.

“Oh-ho-ho~!” Noya taunted. “He Kinda looks like me!”

Asahi squeaked when he saw The Boy on the screen, he covered his face with his hands. All the hope was gone. His legs were butter, his skin was on fire, and despite how much he hated it he could feel his…. Little buddy….. getting a tad excited. He felt so pale. Was his vision narrowing? He hadn’t passed out in a long time.

When he spotted the way Asahi paled, Noya quieted for a second.

“Hey, Hey! Big Guy, I’m kidding!” Noya laughed, his expression totally serious for the first time tonight. “You’re gonna have a heart attack over there! Look, I’m closing out of the window!”

Asahi peaked through his fingers-Noya was true on his promise, the window was gone. But then Asahi choked. Noya was bent over the chair to use the laptop, not paying attention to Asahi or the fact he was just in his boxers. It wasn’t like Asahi had never seen him partially nude before… he’d seen it almost every day, in fact. But this… pale, strong legs. Toned back muscles. Soft, spiky hair. Tiny…. Tiny boxer briefs. A strangled gasp released from Asahi’s throat.

Noya looked back in alarm at the noise and faltered at how wrecked Asahi looked. “I-I’m sorry dude. I know you’re shy about that stuff. I took it to far.”

Asahi unwound a little, staring at Noya’s lean muscular build.

“I’ll put my clothes back on, okay?” Noya laughed goodheartedly.

Asahi made a desperate grunt, and Noya looked back at him in confusion. His slanted brown eyes searched the Ace for some explanation, but then something clicked and his expression grew downright malicious.

“Asahi, and here I thought you were some golden boy, huh?” Noya took a few steps towards him, and Asahi shriveled back in fear and confusion.

“Noya.. n-not so close! W-hat are you..!”

“HA!” Noya grabbed at Asahi’s crotch with unfair speed. Asahi jumped at the contact to what he had not registered as a half-chub. Noya ground through the fabric and Asahi grasped, grabbing the Libero’s arm with both his hands and holding it still.

“N-Noya! What, agh, t-the _H E L L,_ man!” Asahi protested, twisting is eyes shut as-despite his protests-Noya continued to work his fingers against the fabric of Asahi’s jeans.

“You want me to stop?” Noya chirped, his eyes showing no sign of discouragement, but he still gave a pout for show. “C’mon, let me help you out! You must be pretty backed up to pop a hard-on as soon as you see a pair of tits.”

Asahi finally pushed Noya back, who was still giggling a little, and the shorter landed on his butt at the foot of the bed. “That’s, ! Okay, first of all- You can’t! It’s just, !” Asahi spluttered but his brain was short circuiting. He really needed Noya to go. Or come back. And-No no no no no no.

“Hey, buddy, don’t worry.” Noya leaned forward, rubbing his cheek against Asahi’s leg. “It’s not like I’ve never jacked off around someone else. Tanaka and I have had our own adventures with some old movies he found!”

That thought made Asahi, what, angry? Almost? The thought of the two of them sitting in the dark by a T.V., Panting… And Noya leaning forward towards his crotch was not helping him.

“See? Someone’s getting into it.” Noya laughed and pointed to Asahi’s boner, which, unfortunately, was still making it’s way up.

“I, just!” Asahi squirmed backwards from Noya and wrapped his arms around his middle. “That, was an accident, this was an accident. I’m so sorry! It’s been bugging me for days, I really have no idea how that virus got there!”

Noya’s grin softened, from being more mischievous to more gentile. “Hey-hey, I believe you, okay? I’m just saying, I think we both know how _that_ got there.”

Asahi gulped and hid his face in the crook of his elbow, he felt Noya climb onto the bed, but not next to him. In between his legs. Noya’s hands were strong for how slender they looked. His skin was kind of dry, and a little battered, but pale and smelled nice and he was so close. He was so very close to parts of Asahi very few people has been close to before. Noya pressed a not-to-delicate hand against Asahi’s budge and Asahi whimpered helplessly and simultaneously tried to sink back further into the bed and chase the contact with his hips.

“Oh, wow~.” Noya chuckled, moving his other hand to do a walking motion with his fingers up Asahi’s abdomen. “You must be pent up as fuck for that kind of reaction from one touch. Come on man, I know you’re straight lace but you _gotta_ touch yourself sometimes!”

Asahi felt like steam was coming off his face. God, he was sweaty. Why was Noya touching him? “I-I do! All the time you jackass!”

Asahi’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the way Noya, _Noya,_ _Yuu Nishinoya_ , sucked in a breath. “… yeah?”

“I.. uh, yeah. Like. A normal amount.”

Noya threw his whole body (which wasn’t too much but still) into a laugh. “Oh my GOD, “A normal amount”, yeah OK! Somebody call the CIA we got a master of deception over here!”

“JESUS shut up!” Asahi pushed Noya back but he rebounded to quickly, to springy to stay down, still laughing.

“OK Mr. Normal Amount let’ see it then.”

“H-what?”

Noya broke out in a grin. “I said let’s see it big guy! Compare techniques one man to another!”

Asahi wiped his hands down his face feeling the sweat on his forehead. He was so clammy. How did he get here? “I-no. No. Why do I even have to tell you no right now.”

Noya paused for a second, Asahi could tell he was thinking. “That was my bad actually…”

“Good, I’m glad you can admit that was cra-“

Asahi was cut off by Noya leaping onto the bed next to him and sprawling with his back in the corner, one hand behind his neck and the other trailing down his abdomen. Very lean abdomen. And pale. And not nearly as scratched up as his limbs. It was this perfect expanse of off-white, broken only by the dips and curves of muscles just under the surface and wisps of thin dark hairs in a happy trail. The hand sliding down it was not expert, and if Asahi had not been shaking so hard he was practically vibrating he would have noticed it shook too, but it wouldn’t have mattered. Nothing mattered but the way it picked at the waistband for a second, then snapped it back, sending a shock through the lean expanse of skin.

“I should have known you’d be too shy to start yourself, huh?” Noya cocked an eyebrow. Asahi was melting, he was pretty sure at least. Nothing in his body or mind worked expect his eyes, which were dragged exactly where Noya put them.

Asahi was nothing but a puddle of vibrations and heat and nervous energy that thrummed exactly to the tune of one pale, surprisingly dainty hand ghosting over cotton-clad bulge.

Noya brought the hand back up to his face, and spit in it, then brought the other form the back of his head to gently pull down his waistband and _wow okay_ so Noya was pretty hard too. Pretty hard. Hard and pretty. Very pretty. And then Noya grabbed his cock with his slicked up hand and drew up and his brows knit so softly.

“What’s your type?”

Asahi jumped, he had seen Noya’s mouth open but he didn’t feel equipped to register sound right now, let alone answer a question. “Eh?”

“Which one…” Noya’s hips bucked just a little into his hand an he bit his lip. “Which one did you look at?”

“I- I didn’t.”

“Like hell. The blonde? Pretty standard, but, a-ah, hot.”

“I’m so. I’m sorry I can’t…”

Noya’s pace picked up a little, just barely. He was fully hard now, his toes were curling and uncurling. “That short haired brunette? God her tits were g-great.”

Asahi shook his head. His mouth was so dry. “No it wasn’t. I told you-“

“Come _on_ Asahi!” Noya whined, his voice growing high pitched and breaking at the end of Asahi’s name. “You wouldn’t be this way now if there wasn’t something there that appealed to you. Tell me. Pl-lease tell me.”

Asahi had tunnel vision. Noya was all he could see, and think, and god it was so hard to make words come out of his stupid mouth hole. “It was porn, Noya, I don’t know what yo-“

“Was it the boy?” Asahi froze. “The one that looks like me? ‘S-sahi, shit was it him?”

Asahi opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

“Bullseye? H-ha I should-da known.” Noya slowed his pace a little and eyed Asahi through his lidded eyes. “Are you gonna touch yourself or what?”

“Hhhhhnn!?” Asahi’s voice broke. It was very, very sexy of it to do that. He was hard. Really hard, and, well Noya was already so, uh, worked up. For... _him_. How had this happened again? What did he do to deserve to see this? Asahi guessed it wasn’t very fair of him to still be sitting on the other side of the bed in his jeans…

An experimental hand worked it’s way to Asahi’s dick, and boy, it was so much larger than Noya’s ghosting touch had been. God, Noya was small. Asahi couldn’t say it out loud for fear of being slapped but _God_.

Asahi grunted and blushed so deeply he had to bring a hand up to his face to wipe his cheeks, because they were definitely burning off.

“God, Asahi, you modest piece of shit, please touch yourself oh my god.” Noya’s whole body was shaking, and his pale chest was getting flushed and his voice was so much higher than it usually was and, oh, he looked very good.

Asahi unzipped his jeans with very shaky hands, feeling Noya’s eyes on him the whole time, shuddering. How was this so easy for other people? How did other kids his age just, talk about this stuff? Do it so easily without feeling gross? Without feeling shame for days? Do it around eachother??? Asahi couldn’t get his hands to move from where they hovered above his still clothed waistline.

“’Sahi-!” Noya hissed, … whined? Whatever, it was a breathy, needy, mildly annoyed noise.

Asahi froze, realizing he had become distracted briefly from his needy bedmate, who was giving him a look that sent shivers down his side.

“Please just fuck’in… please touch,” Noya’s toes curled and he furrowed his eyebrows and whined. Wreaked. He was wreaked.

”Please touch, _ahfuckholyshit_ , _m-me_. Touch me _please_.”

Asahi could only stare and feel every nerve in his whole body firing. Had Noya just, asked him to do that? For actual, real goddamn life?

“Please, A-sa-!” And Asahi moved because Noya asked him to and god, Asahi was so weak when Noya asked him to do something and _GOD_ , Noya looked _so good_.

The was a split second where Asahi put his hand on Noya’s dick and they both just sort of looked at each other, for the first time in a hot second registering what was happening. Noya’s eyes were so dark, his pupils were so blown wide and Asahi wondered if he looked like that too.

“Please for the love of all that is holy take your pants off!” Noya practically growled and lurched at Asahi’s jeans, and pulled awkwardly at the zipper. Asahi yelped and unwittingly gabbed tighter at the thing in his hand, which was Noya’s… thing. Noya choked and jerked in Asahi’s arms.

“Ah! S-Sorry you startled me!”

“ _DuDE_ release your death grip on my junkkkkAKAAAA-” Noya tried to move back and Asahi, in his glory, had moved fast enough Asahi hadn’t released yet resulting in a terrible angle for the poor little guy clutched in Asahi’s heavily calloused and not lubed up palm.

Asahi let go with a jump, and began apologizing profusely, shuffled off the bed to take off his shirt and jeans. He stumbled trying to pull his right foot out of it’s pantleg with his left foot, and stumbled, barely catching himself on his deckchair. Asahi looked up miserably as he finally freed his legs from their denim prisons, to see Noya covering his face and laughing terribly.

“W-what? Should I stop??” Asahi paused pulling off his left sock, standing on one foot, completely bewildered.

Noya laughed a little harder and ran one hand back to smooth the hair stuck to his forehead back up into spikes. “I cannot believe I _STILL_ want to fuck you.” He shook his head in disbelief but looked at Asahi with nothing short of fullhearted admiration.

Asahi blinked dumbfoundedly, still standing on one foot. The stance and deep blush made him look not unlike the words most grotesquely buff flamingo. “You wanna… f-f… do that with me?”

“Ah, come on, don’t make me say it…” Noya joked, turning to the side in mock embarrassment, awfully bold for the kid that had just full on jacked off in front of his friend. “Come on big guy, you thick in more places then those damn quads?”

“W-what about my quads?” Asahi checked quickly to see if there was something odd about them.

Noya laughed again. “Dude I have been flirting with you for _TWO YEARS_ , don’t even get me started on the number of times I’ve jacked it thinking about your damn, big ‘ol hands…”

Asahi basically stopped working, but who could blame him. Ah. Noya. Jerking off. To.. him. To Asahi’s… uh, “big hands”… With a thick swallow, he pulled off his second sock, his pull over and T-shirt in one heavy cotton shell and stormed out of the room in just his boxers.

“WAIT, NO! COME BACK, I WAS KIDDING, I WAS- PLEASE ASAHI! ASA… hi.” Noya began to scramble up, looking completely panicked but froze as Asahi returned (presumably from the bathroom) with lotion. “Ah. Aha.”

“I-uh, I can’t… y’know I can’t deny you.” Asahi burned but the look of affection that positively melted over Noya’s face made it worth it. So worth it.

Asahi walked cautiously over to the bed, set the lotion on the adjacent desk and turned to Noya. And suddenly, all his bravery dissipated. Luckily it was Noya. And Noya knows Asahi, and Noya was brave, and kind, and understanding, and met Asahi half way.

For one 5’2 ball of energy and a giant that’s the emotional equivalent to tissue paper, it was a surprisingly gentle kiss. Noya giggled into Asahi’s stubble and stroked it with one of his hands. The other, Asahi happened to notice, was trailing back to Noya’s leaking cock. Asahi broke for a second to grab some lotion and gave Noya an expectant look.

“Little less zeal this time, yea?” Noya chuckled with a look of equal fear and arousal in his eyes.

“I-I’m so sorry that was a mis-“ Noya cut Asahi off with another kiss before the taller could overthink it too hard. One of those pale hands guided Asahi’s motioned up palm around Noya’s dick, and Asahi gently wrapped his fingers around it.

“Gah, ‘Sahi, your damn big hands make me look small as shit!” Noya hissed, looking down, experimentally bucking his hips into the tender told.

“Hah… s’not bad.” Asahi whispered watching the pink tip appear and disappear in his hold. God he was hard. Noya seemed to notice and shifted, quickly slipping down Asahi’s white boxer briefs.

“HA! _HOLY SHIT_ DUDE.” Noya gawked at Asahi’s junk, pleased bewilderment on his face. “I’ve seen this puppy in the locker room but damn~! Asahi Jr.’s a grower _HUH_!”

Asahi warbled a mix of “no-it’s not” and “thanks I guess” before Noya guided him back to the far end of the bed. Even now, he was putty in Noya’s arms, but Asahi wouldn’t want it differently. A gentle press on Asahi’s chest had him laying softly on the bed, still shaking considerably.

“Shhhh big guy it’s ok!” Noya laughed and ran his hands up and down the sides of Asahi’s arms, sending pleasant tingles through Asahi’s abdomen.

“’m sorry Yuu, can’t help it.” Asahi breathed, his head feeling wonderfully cloudy as he stared at the boy straddling his hips, wondering how he got so lucky.

Noya sucked in a breath. “ _Yuu_.”

“I… what?”

“Hu-No, no.” Noya laughed, pressing their foreheads together. “You called me _Yuu_.”

“That’s your name.” Asahi answered dumbly.

Noya grabbed him and kissed him roughly. “Yeah I know it is dumbass, but when you say it my dick just about explodes.”

Asahi wiggled his hips, enjoying the pressure. “That doesn’t sound very good, _Yuu_.”

“Don’t get power hungry now!” Noya hissed, bucking into Asahi’s crotch in a way that made them both gasp raggedly. “You know, the first time I saw you, god you barely had any facial hair then- I was so dumbstruck. There was this big, scary guy-“

“I wasn’t scary!” peeped Asahi, feeling defensive but pretty close to saying whatever Noya wanted as long as the smaller kept grinding his hips like that.

Noya chuckled. “Not really for you to decide, Big guy, but anyway. God, you were everything I wanted to be. Tall, strong, hot, and then, _shit_ , I talked to you.”

“And you realized I was just a coward?” Asahi sighed, turning slightly to look at his wall.

Asahi was not expecting a slap on his cheek, and he jolted in surprise at the harsh contact. Noya grabbed the sides of his face and brought them to eye level.

“I realized you were kind, and sweet, and just _, fucking ridiculous_.” Noya angled his hips for a more pointed effect and Asahi whimpered. “And suddenly you weren’t what I wanted to be and just what I, ha, wanted. Everything I wanted.”

Asahi just stared into Noyas eyes, so deeply blushed and high on praise and overstimulated from the kind words and just EVERYTHING. SO much was happening, and Asahi didn’t know weather he wanted to cry or fuck Noya’s brains out more. Both at once? That might not be very sexy…

Noya leaned in close to Asahi’s ear. “I fucked myself on my fingers last night, thinking about your fat dick.”

Asahi made a very unsexy noise.

Noya just shifted back, looking pleased with himself. “I bet I’m still loose, fuck, practice hurt today.”

Asahi was simply captive to watch as Noya pulled his black briefs all the way off, grabbed a little lotion, and reached back. Not that Asahi would have moved, even if his limbs didn’t feel like steel. Not that Asahi would have ever wanted to miss the whimper Noya made, the way the libero fell forward slightly, resting his head on Asahi chest and his arm muscles flexed.

Noya finally looked up, to fell out how Asahi was fairing, and upon seeing the utterly wrecked look on the taller’s face Noya stretched out and grabbed Asahi’s lubed up hand and lead it, oh so slowly, behind his back…

“Ah” Asahi whispered. “..warm.”

“F-fucccckkkkk.” Noya rested one hand on Asahi’s chest and grabbed the back of his neck with the other. “One of your Damn fingers is like three of mine.”

“There is no way that’s true.” Asahi chuckled, but still blushed. Noya was small. Asahi liked that Noya was small. “Maybe two if you’re being generous.”

Noya rocked on Asahi’s finger whimpering into Asahi’s neck the whole time. “.. add another.”

Of course, Asahi obliged. He was a coward but not an idiot. This opportunity was too wonderful to pass up. Noya was so warm and tight and an asshole felt _very_ weird but it still somehow turned Asahi on.

“Come on, one more. H-ha please. Please, please, please.” Noya was rocking faster now, his breath so hot on Asahi’s neck and making it wet with spit and drool.

Absently, Asahi could feel some spit trail down his back the short amount he had propped himself off the bed. Absently, Asahi could feel the stretch of Noya’s Ass as it practically ate his fingers whole. Absently, Asahi wondered how often Noya had worked himself open like this. Less absent, Asahi’s cock throbbed.

Noya sat up, suddenly, a hand on each of Asahi’s shoulders, his eyes wet and his face red. He was so very pretty. Almost all of his blond tuft had stuck to his forehead at this point, entire face glistened in the dim light with a sheen of sweat. “Put your dick,” Noya pointed. “In my ass.”

“Ah, are you s-sure?” Asahi asked, breathy, not that Asahi didn’t want it. He did, really really bad, and his cock was VERY excited by the idea. But… this was very fast.

“Asahi, dear gentle Asahi, I have never been more sure about anything in my goddamn life.” Noya began to paw at Asahi’s boxers impatiently. “If you dick is not in my ass in one minute I am going to die For Real.”

Asahi decided he was good with that answer, and kind of worried.

Raising his hips as to ease Noya’s plight, Asahi had a stroke of genius and pulled open a desk drawer and fumbled before retrieving a relatively old condom.

“Wow, ok big guy~!” Noya teased, grabbing it form his hands. “Should I be jealous?”

Asahi waved his hand dismissively at the memory but cataloguing the thought of a jealous Noya for later. “Joke gift.”

“Thank them later.” Noya winked, pulling the latex out of it’s package and rolling it gently onto Asahi’s cock.

It occurred a little to late this was the first actual contact that Noya had had so far with Asahi’s bare dick, and Asahi bucked helplessly into Noya’s gentle hands, seeing white.

“Oh boy, just you wait, because I for one cannot!” Noya announced, rising himself up and positioning Asahi’s head at his entrance.

Asahi panted just staring for a second as time moved slowly. Noya, lithe and perfect and very naked, flushed down his chest and with spit drying on his chin. Noya wanted this. Noya wanted him, Asahi marveled, and he thanked god as a cautionary afterthought.

Noya bottomed out quickly, making a positively decimating moan.

“Yuu-“Asahi growled, grabbing Nishinoya’s hips as the smaller grimaced.

“GOD your dick is, man it’s, _large_ , ok.” Noya laughed and gave an experimental rock of his hips, his eyebrow twitching for a second.

“Ah, N-Noya you don’t have to move right away!” Asahi cautioned, feeling his eyes roll back slightly as Noya riced gently again. Noya was hot inside, hot and tight and, kind of quivering? It was so much to take in and it felt so fucking good.

Whatever discomfort didn’t seem to discourage Noya. “I have been thinking about this for far too long to be a goddamn deadweight now. This is my fucking _Magnum Opus_.”

“Y-you know what that means?” Asahi moaned.

Noya rose up most of the way and lowered himself, his face not breaking a shit-eating grin this time. “I… think so!”

Noya began to work up and down until he settled into a gentle bounce, his mouth lolling open. Asahi guided him with his hands, feeling a gentle pressure build in his stomach.

It wasn’t foreign to Asahi, but it didn’t visit often, making it so much more tempting when it did. This delicious itch in his lower abdomen, tight and hot like a snake coiling in his groin, urging him onward and _faster_. Without even realizing it Asahi began to thrust up to met Noya’s Movements, and the change in Noya was instantaneous.

Noya’e eyes rolled back and his shoulders loosened, the noise he made with each movement grew higher pitched and more needy. “-s-‘sahi feels so g-good.”

Asahi could only grunt in agreement, completely sitting up now. Watching Noya flipped some sort of switch in him and he picked Noya up, (easily, as Noya would rave about later) and swung him down until he was the one laying on the bed. Asahi has one leg off the bed and the other kneeling on the mattress. This angle was easier for Asahi to thrust and Noya almost instantly began mewling almost three octaves higher than before.

“S-shit Yuu you’re so tight, holy f-f… fuck.” Asahi lifted Noya’s right leg and planted a kiss on his inner knee because it was close. Asahi was close, and based on the sounds Noya was making, he was close too.

“Asa-Azamune! I’m-shit I’m…” Noya’s eyes squeezed shut and he shook suddenly. And boy, that was a new feeling, Noya’s insides would pulse and then convulse around Asahi’s dick, and, oh, holy shit.

Asahi barley even register how hard he was slamming his hips, so lost in the feeling of Noya’s orgasm surrounding his cock, chasing his own release. Asahi feel forward onto his forearms, head stuck in the crook of Noya’s neck as he rocked his hips at a debilitating speed. “FUCK, Yuu-!”.

Asahi saw stars.

* * *

It was about twenty minutes that they lay there. It felt more like twenty hours, but they were tired as shit. The horrible, awful thing that brought Asahi back from cloud nine was an all too familiar slapping sound from his closed laptop.

“Are you fucking kidding me.” Noya laughed, his voice hoarse.

Asahi covered his face in his hands. “Oh my god it’s so embarrassing,” He grunted, slugging out of bed to opening the misbehaving device.

“Man, you just had your dick in my ass, you don’t need to be embarrassed.”

Asahi shot Noya a helpless, defeated look, but flushed again at the memory.

Noya smiled, but it still had a loo of mockery to it. “Just talk to Ennoshita, he won’t judge and he’s good with tech stuff.”

Asahi chuckled, and before he could stop himself said “I’m glad it was you.”

Noya just looked dumbstruck for a second, before a blush melted over his cheeks.

“You fucking dumbass.” Noya threw his arms over his face, rolling onto his back so Asahi couldn’t see his face as easy.

“Of course it was _me_ … it was _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is OOC OR if parts of it are inconsistent and don't make sense. This is a WIP no one asked for and ive been going back to it intermittently for like, a year, and i rewrote some bits. I hope it makes sense, but if not, please tell me so i can fix it lol! Please enjoy dumb dumbs. they like eachother. :)


End file.
